Are you Afraid
by reddpandaa
Summary: The wolf life sucks, that's all she had to say. The 100 werewolf AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We never meant for our lives to be so screwed up, it's just ever since my dad died our pack has gone downhill, wolves are leaving by the dozen because they didn't believe that a female wolf can take care of us. Now some stayed those were the ones who were truly loyal to my father, the past alpha but unfortunately not enough to make a pack, so my mother sent them to find another and to keep their families safe. From there on we were rogues, cursed to hide from other packs in case they were deadly. "Mom their close I can smell them we have to go."

"Not just yet Clarke we need to see where we are, and from there we can find a pack that might take us in." That's my mother for you always hopeful sometimes my father would say that would be her downfall, well perhaps he was right. We were hiding in trees waiting, that's when they stopped right under us sniffing all around for us. "Where did they go, murphy said they haven't left yet and we have warriors all around the territory right?"

"You idiot do you know how big this place is even a person who knows this place inside out it would take them weeks to get through here." Shit that can only mean one thing we were in alpha Bellamy's territory the strongest and most feared alpha in existence. We are totally screwed, but my mother didn't look worried I pray to god that's because she has a plan. Out of nowhere she jumps down and lands right in front of them. This is it she's gone crazy. I must have too because I follow suit, we stood tall not afraid. "You both must be very stupid doing that, don't you know where you are?"

"No, sorry we must be lost would you mind showing us to the nearest gas station?" complete sarcasm is what I would call it with just a hint of stupidity. "Bitch, you will show us respect."

"We want to see your alpha." Where the hell did that come from? And why would she want to see the alpha aren't we trying to avoid him? "He's on his way but don't say I didn't warn you." It only took a matter of minutes before a huge and I mean huge black wolf was in front of us glaring us down. It lunged right at me making me fall to the ground breathless, when I started to breathe again I could only feel pain he was crushing me with his two front paws on my shoulders pinning me down. "Get the hell off me." I pushed him off which was not the best idea considering the circumstances. He started to circle me like I was prey and he was the predator, I never took my eyes off of him. "Shift!" I was done with this horsing around. Only when the sound of bones could be hears I knew he actually heard me, I quickly turned around knowing that he would not be well to put it politely he would be butt naked. "What are you doing on my territory?"

"We were only passing through when your warriors attacked us." My mother was as quiet as ever after the whole pack fiasco she doesn't talk much. "Well that's their job and besides your rouges."

"Well I'm glad we got that out in the open, now can we pass through?" he just stood there staring at us before he chuckled. So far I don't see the humor in this. "Sorry sweet heart but you're coming with us." I heard a faint noise like something being fired before a sharp pain spread through my neck, son of a bitch he just drugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up to be in another room with someone you followed last night for a delicate event but in Clarke's case it was anything but, she was chained to a wall with silver around her wrist and ankles, oh and that wasn't it she had wolves bane, about enough to drug an alpha which is enough to make the alpha wolf feel something but not enough to kill another wolf but one thing was it really hurt. BANG! The door to her cell flew open blinding her with white light. "Well look who's up, it's about time."

"Ha I am so sorry but it's not every day I have a shit ton of wolves bane running through my veins and silver chained to my wrists and ankles." A cocky smile starting to form on Clarke's face but unfortunately was quickly slapped off by the coward of a guard. He just glared and left, he thought this was over but Clarke was not finished. "What no phone call?" and silence her stomach growled and then it all went to shit she hadn't eaten far past when she was caught and with her little conversation with the wolf guard she isn't getting fed for a while, not the best plan ever not that she had a plan to begin with but if that was her plan it kind of went like this, one talk with so much sass to the one in charge of feeding you, two piss him off even further, and three get him to leave for god knows how long. "You really thought this through Griffin, great." Upside if she kept this up it would only take a few more days for her to starve to death.

Comment if you want faster updates with shorter chapters or slower updates with longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yup it had been a few days and lucky for Clarke she wasn't dead, only beaten, bloody, tried and starving. This was completely normal and fuck those guards they won't have the pleasure in breaking her. Who the hell was she kidding? She was exhausted and wanted to get out, shift and breathe clean air not the shit these people breathed in everyday…. Maybe that's what made them so crazy. "Rise and shine birdy we're going on a field trip."

"I hear the zoo is a great place to go around this time of year. Just the right temperature." Clarke knew that her indifference was starting to tick them off and that was what kept her going that was her leverage. "No such luck sweetheart, you get to meet the alpha." No this wasn't right he would take one look and kill her and her mother if she was even still alive Clarke hadn't set eyes on her mother since she was shot with what felt like an elephant dart. Next thing Clarke know she was being dragged towards two huge ass doors. Over kill much? And then as if things couldn't get any worse she was thrown on her knees in front of him like Bellamy was the king. "So you're the wolf that trespassed with the crazed woman." He did not just insult her mother.

"Look your royal pain in my ass you may be the alpha here but my mother is not crazy she is just…. Broken." She whispered the last part, Clarke wasn't embarrassed by her mother but she was sad about what happened to her, everyone in the werewolf community knew that if your mate died so did a part of you. "And pray tell how is she broken? If it were my decision I would declare her crazy and send her away, she jumped in front of my warriors and expected to be left alone? Ya she isn't crazy." This guy was really pushing her buttons and she was not going to let him insult her mother. "I'm pretty sure you would feel the same way if your mate died and your pack abandoned you!" Oops Clarke let a little too much slip but of course that didn't faze him he just got up walked to her stopped and smiled when they were almost touching and said. "Of course I wouldn't know what that feels like my mate is right here." Next thing she knew his lips were on hers and the wolves around them were muttering 'Luna.' WHAT IN THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!

sorry it is taking me so long to update i have been hella busy with school but it is march break so hopefully i will be updating more. cheers!


End file.
